Never Say Never
by hawthorne4u
Summary: Just another fabulous LilyJames romantic comedy..But what happens when the person she vows never to fall for, she ends up falling for the hardest & has become 1 of them 1 of the many girls at Hogwarts who practically worship the ground James Potter stands


**Summary: 'As usual this story is all about me!' 'Shove it Potter, you ignorant prat' 'Your words hurt me, yet that's a sacrifice I'm willing to take for out love' 'Need I hex you again?' gulp _Lily 3James Remus 3own character Sirius 3own character_**

**Authors Summary: Lily hates James, James loves Lily. Or is it lust? Who really knows? This story is about the trials and errors, Love, lust, heartbreak, trust, anxiety, deatheaters, school, weddings, death, and everything in between. Start's in First year and ends..well..I don't really know yet. But most likely around the end of 7th year. But that is not definite yet. Maybe sooner. Maybe later. Just depends on how busy I get..**

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable is obviously JKR's..thus meaning..I am not her..yes the sad truth finally comes out...XI**

**A/N (Authors Note): Okay this is my first fanfic in a while..and the first on this username 'cus I deleted that story for some reason and got a new email address so I got a new fanfic username..so I might not be very good..but this is just me writing and you don't have to read it if you don't want to..obviously..but I would very much appreciate feedback and just a FYI I might contradict something stated IN the Hp books..but then again..that is why you are reading this and one of JK's books..and the POV will be changed a lot...so a beware for that too..**

**Never Say Never**

Chapter One: _Lillian Isabella Evans_

_Lily's POV_

_6:48 a.m._

_Tuesday, August 17th 1982_

"**ARGHH!** Get that _thing _out of this house!" my dear older sister Petunia screamed loudly waking me up and I groggily started walking into the kitchen to a very alarmed Petunia, a concerned mum of mine, and my father who had a very amused grin spread across his face. Then as soon as I saw the owl with black and bronze feathers and bright blue eyes I was very shocked indeed and as I had never seen a real live owl, let alone outside, but in my house? I was very shocked..and then when I held out my arm to catch it, the owl as I was nut quite sure if it was a guy or a girl; perched on my arm was...holding out a letter for me? I grabbed it reluctantly and then it (the owl not the letter) flew out the open window I supposed it had come through..and when I opened it I gave a huge gasp I was so surprised.

Ms. Lily Evans

Second smallest bedroom

Whining, Surrey

Was stated is bright green ink on the front of the thick yellow envelope. On the back there was a wax seal which had a somewhat large H and around it were four animals: an eagle, a badger, a lion, and a snake.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugmump, International Confederation of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

The letter continued on to explain all about the school as she was a muggle born..the letter lad on to explain where to go to get her school supplies, how Tom the bartender would help them once they reached the Leaky Cauldron, where they could exchange their muggle money for wizarding money, and even the school supplies list. Lilt was so excited reading all throughout this..

"What is it!" he elder sister asked with curiosity,

"I got a Hogwarts acceptance letter!" I gleamed excitedly, my grin showing brightly.

"A Hog-what? What letter!" my mum asked yet again curiosity getting the better of her

"Look" I stated simply handing the letter to my mum and both my sister and dad read over her shoulder.

Both my mum and my sister gave sympathetic smiles.

"Ha-ha! That's hilari--" Petunia started but stopped when my mum nudged her rather roughly in the ribs and stopped midsentence. "Well I mean come on, you didn't actually believe that Lily...did you?"

"Well...I don't know...It could be true.."

"Hahaha" my elder sister started again and was only ignored by the three of us.

"Well, Lily I don't think that it was very nice--"

"You, you mean...it was..it..it was only a j-j-joke?"

My mum frowned, but my dad still had a stern, concentrating look on his face although trying to make a rather rash decision..

"Well.." he started giving me hope and a small smile creeping up upon my rosy cheeks "I have work off tomorrow, so as we don't have anything planned I'll take you up there and check this whole thing out"

"Oh thank you daddy! ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou!" I said very very excited..this was what I was hoping for, something to take me away from the regularity of my everyday life as it currently was.

o-o-o--0-0-0--O-O-O--0-0-0--o-o-o

_No ones POV_

_6:24 a.m._

_Wednesday, August 18th 1982_

The very next day Lily and her father were up bright and early, not quite knowing what to expect.

"Lily.." her dad started

"Yes?"

"Uhhmm…well…just don't be upset..if you know..things don't turn out the way you expected…….or wanted then to.."

She frowned but replied a simple "Okay, dad."

They drove down the soon to be busy highway of uptown London, England and spotted a store which seemed not to be noticed by many, and even Lily and her father skipped by it twice looking for it as compared to all the flashy stores containing clothing of all the newest Autumn fashions it was just a grubby little pub and was evidently somewhere it didn't belong.

But none the less it was there..right on the map..where it was supposed to be.

As soon as they stepped inside the _Leaky Cauldron _Lily and her father were spotted by an elderly man who was just starting a bald and had a red-brown colored hair and was just setting his washrag.

"Lily and Mr. Evans I suspect?"

"Yes?" they both answered simultaneously

"Good. Follow me." said the elderly bartender and little did either of them know they had just passed a pair black messy heads.

Then, the two red-heads were led out back to a pretty dark and small alley and they were soon standing in front of a brick wall. Then, Tom counted the bricks, tapping them with his somewhat battered mahogany wand, muttering something under his breath, and soon all the bricks were switching positions and soon there was a rather large opening.

"Welcome to _Diagon Alley_"

o-o-o--0-0-0--O-O-O--0-0-0--o-o-o

**A/N: Please review and add me to your favorites and tell your friends about me. Please and thank you! I will reply to all review's in my next update.**

**Lots of love**

**Hawthorne4u**


End file.
